High School 101: How to Survive from your Fiancé
by iamchouchin
Summary: Rin Otosaki who effortlessly avoided being involved in some kind of high school drama suddenly got herself into one. And it all started when the campus prince suddenly announced her as his fiancée. What's worse, it was legit. But she doesn't even know the guy! This is the tale of how Rin, from rock bottom of the campus' social stratum, rise up as the not-so-liked prince's fiancée.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid .

* * *

Prologue

I would often hear his name. In hallways, classrooms, girls' washroom, heck, even in my own house! It was like a norm, an unspoken agreement to at least mutter such 'divine' name such as his. Well, unfortunately for me, I was utterly, downright ignorant of this so-called norm. You could say I was a social deviant, an outcast, a pariah or whatever you call a person who 'violated' the norm. But at least no one really noticed the 'grave sin' I committed since I was practically invisible to everyone, well except for my bestfriend who was with me through thick and thin. I was a bacterium and she was an egg cell because if you squint and look carefully, you could see her. She, at least, had a presence unlike poor microscopic me. But I decided, if I was a bacterium I would be an E. coli. You know, the serotype one so I could cause food poisoning and no one would dare to underestimate us little yet totally vicious E. coli again. Okay, so maybe E. coli are really not that dangerous like I would want to, heck, they are even part of our gut flora and food poisoning is not really a serious offense nowadays since, well, we are in the 21st century, surely they formulated drugs for food poisoning with all these modern technology and stuff. I mean-

Was I spouting nonsense again?

...

...

...

Sigh. I seriously need to stop that.

Like I was saying (before I started ranting about my -ahem- hidden desire of being a certain rod-shaped bacterium), I was deprived of the 'sought-after' attention of the school's population. Well, I don't really care so sue me. I'm not the type to bawl my eyes out, kneel until my knees bleed and beg even an ounce of their attention. Sorry, but I don't swing that way. I was perfectly contented at my place in the social hierarchy. Yeah, I was on rock bottom and I was happy about it. Getting back on the topic about him, I would often hear his name yet I didn't really know him. I didn't even know what he looked like but from the cutesy giggles I often hear when girls were talking about him, I have no doubt he was good-looking, a good-for-nothing, good-looking player. I was not judgemental, I had evidence. First, I had watched a lot of teen flicks so I know how high school rolls. Okay, so maybe that was me stereotyping, but note this, one time I heard girls talking about him then some kind of schedule then taking turns. I mean, what was that? It was suspicious and if you actually connect the dots, you would form these conclusions:

1. He had schedule of girls who would be his 'playmate of the day' and,

2. The whole female student population of our well-respected school (except my bestfriend and I) was okay with it and willing to take turns.

What kind of logic was that anyway? It may be overrated but I would still say it, women should be treated with utmost respect. As for women, we should be wary of our actions and use our rights as a human being. We are not some kind of Barbie doll which you can play with then toss aside when you already got bored. Okay, so maybe guys aren't really into Barbie unless of course if he is batting for the other team. Anyway, you get my idea. All I was saying is that women are equals of men. That's right, go feminism! Susan B. Anthony would be so proud!

Wait. I did it again, didn't I?

I seriously have a short attention span.

On the contrary of what I was saying earlier, I never once heard someone speak ill about him. Maybe he's really a good, misunderstood (by me) guy, or maybe not. Perhaps they were blinded by his influence -ahem- and good looks. Perhaps that was the reason they were sticking by his side and praising him even behind his back. Heh, that must be it. Having a schedule of girls to play with is definitely not in the definition of a nice guy. Even Noah Webster agreed with me and trust him on this, he was just the one who published a freaking English dictionary!

Ugh. I'm getting sidetracked again!

Focus, brain. Focus.

Okay, so I had a not-so-pleasant opinion of him, so what? It's not like I'm going to be included in his schedule or something. Remember, in these past years of my high school life I was a microscopic bacterium. Not seen, not noticed and I planned to stay like that until I graduate. There was no way he would be aware of my presence now.

But boy, I was wrong.

Who would have thought that I, Rin Otosaki, should be destined as a bacterium for the rest of her high school life, would have her share of the limelight. And let me tell you, it was epidemic.

I blame all of this to you.

This is the story of my pathetic attempt to survive my last year in this hierarchical makeshift society formally called as high school.

Oh joy.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! By the way, Rin's surname here is from the 'Suki Kirai' novel.

Anyway, I hope you'll leave a review.

P.S. This was something I saw in one of the exhibits during our college week. It really amused me. Here, have at look at this sexy E. coli hahaha - fs49/f/2009/226/b/5/Model_Organisms_E_coli_by_

Credits to the owner of this picture. (*＾∀ﾟ)ъ


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

Chapter 1: Get an Instant Fiancee

Ah. Same old, same old.

I never knew coming back to this place would be this nostalgic. I remember it like it was just yesterday. But it was not. Yup, one big reality slap. Ouch. Anyway, I used to go to this side of town when I was younger to forget some things like, you know, stuff. Being the sole heir of a huge corporation meant a shitload of do's and don'ts and that, my friend, was suffocating. I felt like a fish in a fish bowl. They looked at me for their amusement. You know, like when you tap the glass then the fish would scrambled away then you would feel this sense of amusement because of the reaction you got. Well, did you ever think about the fish? I bet you didn't. For all you know, that fish might be emotionally scarred! It might be so traumatized that it couldn't sleep at night. Well, I really don't know if fishes sleep or even have emotions but just think about it. If they did have one, you just committed such horrible crime. Think about the fishes! Think about people who are like fishes! Think about me for once!

'_Oh, you're so cute!'_

'_You're one lucky child.'_

'_I bet you'll be a great man like your father.'_

'_You must be really happy.'_

I was sick of hearing those! They thought I was happy. They thought I could have anything I desire, anything I want. Well, news flash! I wasn't and couldn't. How could I be happy when they were people who were following you like you're playing 'follow the leader'? Or when you were forbidden to at least grace yourself even a little amount of UV rays? I knew they only want the best for me but sometimes, what you thought was best really wasn't.

Growing up, I always felt melancholic. During my early elementary years, no one wanted to play with me or talk to me. Heck, they didn't even want to look at me! I felt like those patients in quarantine. I was really hygienic, well-groomed so I didn't find any reason to justify their actions. It was rude, really rude. Then I remembered that I was not normal. Thinking about it now, perhaps they were warned by their parents not to associate with me. Perhaps they were afraid to get on my bad side since they knew that if they ever did, it would be doomsville for them. Our family were very capable of doing that and they were well aware of it. So in short, I was the most feared student back then. I didn't like it one bit. They considered me as some kind of punishing god. I was untouchable. They thought I was on top yet I felt otherwise. Back then, I thought I was the loneliest child who ever existed in this planet. I bet penguins were far happier than I am because unlike me, baby penguins are blessed with caring parents and lots of friends. Sure, their lives are constantly in danger because of sea lions but it's not like it's no different from mine. Of course, belonging to one of the richest family in the country had its price. I had my fair share of death threats and such but nothing terrible had happened to me up until this moment. What a bunch of weaklings. They should do the world a favor and castrate themselves to prevent them from gracing another individual with their oh-so-wonderful genes. Sure, it was a good thing that they were nothing but a bunch of cowards but what if their offsprings would turn out to be good citizens yet spineless. What would happen to them then? We occasionally need to take a leap of faith. Sometimes, being risky would lead you to something beyond your desires and that was the reason I was back here.

Anyway, I managed to make friends during my late elementary years. I became a social butterfly. I had a few theories as to why that happened. One was because the girls in my class started to notice me. I was like a magnet attracting iron fillings. At first, they were a few of them then it grew and grew to the point that it made me feel lazy to even count them. Then some of the guys in my class followed. I was really confused at first but that one time when I looked at the mirror, answers were finally bestowed upon me. For a boy still nearing puberty, I was already pretty damn attractive. But wait, before you make judgements let me clarify that I am absolutely not a narcissist. I was only stating the truth, even the girls in my class said so. But honestly, I didn't really care about my looks. Okay, maybe I did but that was only because it was the reason why people like me. I mean, let's face it. In this world, most people judge you based on your appearance, personality is just a bonus.

I was happy with this development in my life. I actually had friends. I finally belonged. Then for some reason, I was suddenly confronted with the idea of love. The girls in my class were finally at that stage where they started noticing the opposite sex and courageous enough to let their feelings be known. And being the most liked person in my class, I was subjected to a lot of confessions. It was tiring and confusing. This kind of thing was completely foreign to me. I didn't know that there is such a thing far greater than friendship. I was ignorant until that fateful night, or should I say, nights and days. It was such a bittersweet memory that sometimes I wished for it to completely disappear in my mind. Yet I am completely aware that I couldn't and I wouldn't. In such young age, I experienced the harsh reality of love. Ha, I knew it! They were wrong on saying that I could get whatever I wanted. But during that time, I wished I could.

During middle school, the number of my admirers doubled, no, tripled. I was tired of hearing confessions but I knew better than to ignore and throw aside their feelings. So in exchange of their admiration, I gave them my friendship. I was relieved that they were satisfied with this kind of arrangement because if they weren't, I didn't know what to do. I was still afraid of being alone yet I just couldn't give away my love since I was still hung up on that memory.

My high school days were just like when I was in middle school, the only difference was that I finally showed an interest to learn and be an actual help in our family business. Of course, my father was delighted with my enthusiasm to be the next C.E.O but I had different plans.

"We have arrived, young master."

"Come on. Would it kill you if you call me by my name?" I was not very thrilled by being reminded of my oh-so-precious status in this society. Come on, we are the same; with bones, internal organs and stuff that I need not to elaborate further. We struggle to live, to acquire essential gases, minerals and other stuff we need. Okay, so I was being a big nerd here but who cares anyway. As long as you have the looks and some cha-ching people would immediately overlook your faults. Though, I was not saying that being a nerd is a fault, it was just majority thought so.

"I'm sorry young master but I cannot grant your request. As the heir of such important company, you must get used to having subordinates and having you address with respect. You cannot simply neglect your incoming takeover."

I sighed. Oh well, I could not argue with that one. I should take responsibility for deciding this on my own. If only it wasn't for her, I would immediately run away from all of these. "I understand. Very well then, let's head for the door."

My trusted butler – who was also my right-hand man, and I walked towards the entrance of the household. It was like taking a path to memory lane as every moment and time I spent here kept flashing in my mind. Outside, it still looked the same. Some dirt and spider webs here and there but nonetheless still the same. I could still feel the warmth of this household and I was happy for it. Being reminded of the only place that warmed your cold childhood was surely comforting. This was my sanctuary as a child. Oh, how I wish it still is.

After we arrived in front of the door, I immediately took a deep breath. Okay. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Ex-

"Aren't you going to ring the bell, young master?" Well, look who interrupted my breathing exercise? And he was the one who said not to forget to breathe when under nerve-wracking situations such as this! Tsk. Hypocrite.

"I'm going to do it, sheesh! Relax, will you?"

He snickered. Snickered! The nerve of this man! "I should be saying that to you, young master."

I glared at him for a moment. I wished I went here alone. Or better yet, I should probably look for another butler who can support me on whatever I do and doesn't made fun of me. Yeah, that should be it.

He looked at me coolly. "You know, you can't do that."

Shit. Did I say that out loud?

"Yes, you just did. You really do amuse me, young master. It was such an honor being graced by such entertainment from you."

Hmph. Sarcastic bastard.

I ignored his subtle snickers and pushed the door bell. Hmm, there was no sound. Maybe it was disconnected. I could feel my butler sending me an expectant look. Okay, commencing plan B. I knocked on the door. I know, typical but truly effective. After almost five minutes of knocking continuously – and let me tell you it hurts, someone finally opened the door. Allelujah!

"Oh, I'm truly sorry for not immediately answering. You see, we were just-"

She stopped when she noticed it was me standing outside. She looked stressed like she was just hit by a hurricane. She looked older but there was still a hint of her beauty when she was younger. Her calculating gazed suddenly felt cold and it pricked me. It hurt. I remembered her as a sweet and nurturing lady who I considered as my second mother not like this stranger in front of me. But, I couldn't deny that she was, in fact, the same person in my memories. Physically, of course. Guess, I couldn't consider this place as my sanctuary anymore. Not if the people leaving here practically loathed me. Ouch, there was that pricking feeling again. She just stood there without any word, just observing and not to mention glaring at me for more than a minute before she finally spoke.

"Len Kagamine. What are you doing here?" She snarled.

Yep. I could feel her love, not.

* * *

"Are you insane?! Who in the right mind would sell their daughter to any person especially to the likes of you?!" Mr. Otosaki growled. His intimidating look further intensified the fear that was creeping on my body. The man could surely be scary if he wanted to. His furrowed eyebrows, clenched teeth, his low rough voice, oh don't let me describe any further. He was scaring me and my butler knew it as I could hear his suppressed snickers. Damn him. I was scared and irritated. It was a difficult combo to handle. But despite that, I still stood firmly and dignified. I must endure this. I was not going to run with my tail between my legs. I am a man and have balls! Okay, so maybe that was uncalled for.

"Honey, calm down. Remember your bp." Mrs. Otosaki tried to soothe the angry or should I say furious man. She began rubbing his back in attempt to calm him down in spite of her being angry as well. She turned to me and spoke jerking her head towards the direction of the door. "Leave."

"I cannot leave unless you understand my proposition. Can't you see you're depriving her a chance to live a life of comfort and security. If you just agree, she would not feel anxious of her future, your futures anymore." I kept my voice and stature in business mode in hopes of making them know that I was serious.

"Are you implying that we cannot support our own daughter, you rich bastard?"

"Look, I know both of you deeply love your daughter and provided her necessities up until now and I commend that. Though, with your current financial situation, I doubt you could still continue doing so. So that is the reason I am here – to help your family. I know we have some issues that needed resolutions but let this be a step towards our reconciliation."

"And what are you going to do if we don't agree?"

Kidnap her, of course. "I don't think that's an ideal decision, Mr. Otosaki."

Mr. Otosaki smirked. "Ha! Same as ever. You still don't know what to do if the odds aren't in your favor."

I cringed subtly. I believed I changed in a good way but did I really? Or am I still the brat from several years ago? No, I must focus. Set your eyes on the goal, Len.

"But you're right", he continued. "I don't think we can give her a life she deserves. So I am agreeing to this engagement."

"But Akio-", Mrs. Otosaki protested but immediately stopped by her husband.

"We need to do this, Mai. Her future is in stake here and we both know that our situation will only be a hindrance to her. We're parents, remember. We only want the best for our daughter and looking at all of these, this is the only suitable option." His expression softened as he said those words. This is the Mr. Otosaki I knew from way back. I could see a mixture of sadness, disappointment and what do you know, he was still angry. Mrs. Otosaki was crying now but I knew she understood. I felt upset for putting them in a situation like this. This was the same family who truly cherished me as if I was a part of their family and I just repaid them by doing this to them. I once caused them sorrow and now I was repeating history but in a different way. But I knew this was for the best.

"Okay, I also agree but only in one condition."

* * *

A/N: Hey, thanks for reading. I'm sorry for this late update but you see, some family stuff happened then BOOM! I didn't have an opportunity to write and update. Wait, I have a question. Do you watch Mekakucity Actors? If you don't, you should probably start watching it now especially if you like Jin's songs. It's really good! (*＾∀ﾟ)ъ

Anyway, thank you for all those who reviewed, followed and favorited this story. I love you guys! Please don't forget to leave a review! ヾ(*＾▽ﾟ)


End file.
